This grant requests support for the Data Management Office of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) Statistical Center. This office provides data management support for all ECOG studies, is responsible for registrations/randomizations, ADR reporting and reviews, and software development. The Data Management Office and the Statistical Office at Dana farber Cancer Institute together comprise the ECOG Statistical Center. The data management staff are involved in many aspects of ECOG activities and provide administrative and computing support for the Group.